


Well, that was dramatic for no damn reason

by Cinder7storm4



Series: How can I trust you? [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Allison Argent is Part of the Hale Pack, Argent Family History, Books, Gen, Minor Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, My Victoria Argent isn't a pleasant mother, Mythology - Freeform, Protective Sheriff, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, The Argent Family, The Hale Pack - Freeform, pre-emissary Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: Allison reveals to her dad that she is part of the Hale pack.Chris and Allison pay a visit to the Stilinski household.





	Well, that was dramatic for no damn reason

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Allison went up to her room as soon as she left school, tossing her backpack onto her desk chair, and digging into it until she was able to gently extract the book Stiles had given her earlier that day. She curled up on her bed and opened the journal, curious about what type of tales the book might have to tell her. The young hunter quickly lost herself in the story of her ancestor, reading not just about her hunts and her training but Marie’s marriage to Henri, their children, and everything in between. She read for so long that the sun was just starting to set when a knock sounded on her door, startling her. 

“Allison?” her dad called from the other side of her door.

“Yeah, dad?” Allison called back, tucking the book underneath her pillow as her father walked into her room.

“You didn’t hear me calling? Dinner’s ready.”

“I was just distracted by something for school,” Allison said, and while it wasn’t technically a lie it wasn’t technically the truth either. Her gut twisted, she hated lying to her dad, but she wasn’t sure where he stood on the whole ‘Hale pack being rebuilt in Beacon Hills’ scenario yet. She knew he wasn’t like her mother, with her bloodlust and all. She knew her parents had been a marriage of convenience; her mother had told her as much once when she was younger, telling her that love was a distraction. That was when Allison had started hiding the supernatural YA novels she bought in silent rebellion against the woman who called herself her mother, but really couldn’t give a damn about her daughter if she didn’t follow orders. 

She jumped off the bed and followed her dad downstairs, “Must be an interesting project,” her dad commented and as they entered into the kitchen Allison knew Victoria was out of town. 

“Your mom’s out of town, visiting some family.” Allison nodded, even though she had a million questions and suspicions about Victoria’s absence. 

“So, it’s just us?” Allison asked, hopefully.

“Just you and me, Ally,” Chris replied, ruffling her hair like he used to when she was younger. In a fit of nostalgia and love Allison hugged her dad tightly, “Hey,” Chris’ voice was soft, “Everything okay?”

Allison nodded, “Yeah, it is.” 

As they sat down to eat, at the kitchen island rather than the formal dining room Allison decided to see if her dad knew anything about their family history, “Dad, what do you know about the Argent family history? Like not immediate family, but back farther than that?”

Chris paused, fork halfway to his mouth, “A bit, why do you want to know?”

“Well, that’s what I’m working on for school and,” Allison put down her fork for a moment to calm her shaking hand, “And, Kate,” the name tasted sour on her tongue, “suggested something about the Beast of Gevaudan, which was how she got me into everything,” Allison was still angry thinking about how she’d stood by and watched her aunt torture Derek.

“Allison,” Chris reached out a hand toward his daughter, waiting for her to take it before he continued, “What Kate did was inexcusable. It was against the code and I’m so sorry that’s how it happened. We, well, I” he corrected himself, “Didn’t want you to think that this is your only option. It’s not mine.”

Allison let out a breath, “I know. I know, I just,” she shook her head to clear it, “That’s not what I wanted to talk about. The Argent family history… what do you know?”

Her dad looked like he was going to argue that they discuss her issues with the crap Kate had put her through, but he held back, following her change of topic. “I know the first female Argent was a young French woman, Marie-Jeanne Valet. She was the one who killed the Beast of Gevaudan; it turned out that the beast was actually her brother,” Chris sighed, thinking not for the first time of the parallels with his own life. He would never regret taking down Kate to save Allison, never in a million years, but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to tell his wife or his father just how it had happened yet. He knew Victoria suspected he was covering for one of the Hale’s in an attempt to keep the peace, and her insistence on revenge made her seem even more unhinged than usual to him. 

“Apart from that though, I don’t know much,” Chris continued, he opened his mouth to say more then closed it.

“Dad?” Allison pressed him.

“About twenty years ago I was at an auction where they were auctioning off Marie’s private journal,” Chris grinned, “I was willing to go broke for it. Hunting can so easily bog us down, but there’s so much history and knowledge in it too.” 

“What happened?” 

“An anonymous bidder took it out of the game, even for me. One can only put up so much collateral.”

“Why did you want it so badly?”

“I felt like maybe there was something Marie had learned that could help me,” admitted Chris, “The way my father conducts business is very different from what I did then still do now, and I wanted to feel like my approach was validated by our ancestors or something. Definitely the feelings of a younger, more foolish man.”

“How much do you think the book is worth?”

“Priceless, Ally. It’s probably a wealth of supernatural information aside from all of the personal writings. Why so much interest in the book?”

“I need you to wait here,” Allison stated, dropping her utensils and running back up to her room for the journal. She didn’t know if what she was doing was the right thing, but she hoped it was. 

“Allison?” Chris called after her, listening to his daughter run up the stairs and then back down them. 

He moved their empty plates and cups to the side, looking at his daughter in confusion as she re-entered the kitchen, holding something tightly behind her back. 

Instead of speaking, Allison just held out a book to him. Confused, Chris took it and when he flipped it over almost dropped it in shock. Flipping to the front page he traced the name on the inside and then scanning the first pages. 

Allison watched her dad’s face shift from concerned to shocked to absolutely awed. 

“How?” Chris breathed out his question, his voice strangled by his shock. 

“Stiles.”

“The Sheriff’s kid?” Allison nodded. “Scott’s best friend?” Allison nodded again, holding her head a bit higher. “You’re back together aren’t you?” Chris asked, resignation in his voice taking over for his awe for a moment. Another nod. “I don’t understand,” Chris flipped over the book again as if expecting it to fall apart or have ‘lol’ stamped on the back cover. 

“He gave it to me today. Said he was going to get Scott to give it to me, but since I was there, and I was trying to convince him we could be friends, he figured it was the logical next step.”

“You’re friends now?” Chris raised an eyebrow, sensing that his daughter was definitely building up to a bigger revelation than having a priceless Argent artifact in her possession. 

“Well, we’re pack so I would expect that we should at least be friends.”

“Pack?” Chris choked out the word, “You’re pack?”

“Yes. They’re mine and I’m theirs. As the next Argent matriarch I have allied myself with the Hale Pack of Beacon Hills and they have accepted me.” Allison stood tall and proud in the kitchen, fierce, protective, and so very sure of her words. It made Chris’ heart ache.

“Ally,” Chris started to speak when Allison put up a hand.

“Victoria knows, or suspects. I heard her on the other line a few days ago telling Gerard that she would rather and I quote, eliminate all threats to the Argent legacy than try to keep me in line. I’ve made my decision, dad.” 

Chris knew she meant it too. He also knew this meant that he had a decision to make, but to be honest, it wasn’t really much of a choice. He would always choose his daughter. 

Then a thought occurred to him, “When Stiles gave you this, did he say anything else? Does he know what a gift like this to someone like you means?” 

Allison looked a bit unnerved at her dad’s question, “No, dad, what?”

“Get your coat,” Chris said.

“Why?” 

“Because I have some questions for Stiles.” Allison stepped in front of him as he made his way to the front door, “Ally, I choose you. I will always choose you. If you’re going pack then I’m at least pack adjacent, but I need answers before we make plans about how to handle the rest of our family.”

Allison narrowed her eyes, debating his words, then she nodded, “Thanks, dad.” He hugged her briefly then they grabbed their coats and left the house, driving toward the Stilinski residence. 

\----- 

“How was school, Mica?” John asked his son as they washed the dishes together. Stiles had arrived home minutes after him, looking drained, but a bit lighter. 

“Fine,” Stiles answered on reflex, then jerked a bit at his word choice, “The pack was being… clingy, I guess.”

“I saw Scott drove you home today.”

“Yeah, I had a bit of freak-out in the parking lot and he offered me a lift.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

Stiles stopped drying the dish his dad had handed to him, “Did you talk to Scott?” 

John had known this was coming. He knew Stiles would be frustrated with him, but privately, the Sheriff thought that was too bad because his son deserved looking after, even if he was sixteen. 

“I did.”

Stiles groaned, leaning forward to rest his head against a cupboard door, “Why?”

“Because he’s supposed to be your best friend and he’s doing a shit job at the moment.”

“Dad, he’s just excited about being with Allison and everything. Okay well, maybe not the supernatural stuff, but I expected him to come back eventually.”

“Don’t fight me on this, Mischief,” John dried off his hands and turned to look at his son who was still leaning against the cupboard, “I will win. The people close to you need to step up their game and I have no problem calling them out for,” he paused, “myself included.”

Stiles looked up at that, “Dad, you, I thought I told you, I don’t need apologies or anything.”

“Too damn bad. You’re getting them.”

“I don’t need people feeling guilty or pitying me, Dad” Stiles said, trying to get his father to see his point of view. 

“You just don’t want them to recognize that they did anything wrong, and while I think that’s mighty compassionate of you I’m going to go with no, on that one.”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

John pulled Stiles in for a hug, “Nope.”

“Fine, but Scott is trying.”

“Now, now he’s trying.”

“Well, it’s better than never.”

“He’s got shit to make up for, Mica.”

“You know you keep saying that, what are you talking about? Because you sound like you’ve got a pretty specific example in mind.”

Before John could respond a sharp series of knocks sounded at the front door. 

“I’m not expecting anyone,” Stiles commented, “Plus, my puppies use windows more often than doors anyways.” 

John huffed out a laughed and went to answer the door to find, “Chris? Allison?” Stiles asked from behind his dad, “Everything okay?”

“I need to have some words with your son, Sheriff.” 

“Why?”

“Jesus, dad, just let them in,” Stiles gently bumped his dad to the side to let the Argents come into the living room, “I would offer you food, but we just finished dinner and I get the feeling that this isn’t exactly a social call.”

Chris didn’t waste any time, withdrawing the book from his jacket pocket and placing it onto the coffee table, “Where did you get it?”

Stiles settled onto the couch, pleasantly surprised when Allison sat down next to him, “Really, that’s your first question?” 

John hovered for a moment, unsure of whether he had a place in this discussion then deciding that since Stiles was involved he was, the Sheriff settled into his armchair, gesturing for Chris to sit down too. 

“A little shop run by someone whose name I will not give you in a location I will not reveal.”

John drew in a deep breath, his kid really was a little shit sometimes, but Chris seemed to accept the answer.

“How did you get it?” 

“What are really fishing for with that one?”

“This journal is priceless.”

“Everything has a price. Everyone can be bought,” Stiles replied, the teasing tone he’d used a few seconds ago disappeared. 

“What do I owe you for it then?”

“It’s not yours, it’s Allison’s. I gave it to her.”

“If I was to pay you back for it, what would it cost?” Allison asked, genuinely curious. 

Stiles laughed lightly, “You don’t owe me anything.”

“Theoretically though,” Allison pressed Stiles.

“I made a trade for it.”

“What kind of trade?” John asked, voice concerned.

“Relax, dad. I didn’t dip into any savings accounts, I didn’t re-mortgage the house, and I didn’t do anything illegal” Stiles paused as if reflecting on his words, “for once.”

“That’s doesn’t answer my question, Stiles,” John replied, although his son’s words had somewhat reassured him.

“Knowledge. I made a trade with knowledge.”

“How much do you know?” Chris asked after a moment. 

“How much do you know?” Stiles returned the question to him. 

“Do you know what a gift like this can mean?” 

“Ah,” Stiles sat up, turning to look Chris in the eyes, “You’re concerned about it being a treaty or alliance gift?”

Chris nodded. 

Stiles shook his head, “Firstly, I would never try to trick someone into an alliance with the pack. Secondly, I wouldn’t ever try to fool Allison, because she can be scary,” Allison laughed and shoved Stiles who smiled back, and “Thirdly, there’s no need for a treaty gift because she’s pack. Fourthly, and finally, Derek would have to be there for the exchange of an alliance gift.”

Stiles settled back against the couch, while Chris appeared to take in his words.

“Thank you. You have no idea what this,” he tapped the book, “means to me.”

“I think I've got an idea,” Stiles responded, “So, we good here?”

“Yeah, Stiles, we’re good,” Chris replied, shaking his head a bit at the situation he found himself in at the moment. 

“Well, that was dramatic for no damn reason,” Allison muttered and Stiles shook his head at her, a small smile on his face. 

“Welcome, to the Hale pack,” Stiles replied and they both grinned shyly at each other.


End file.
